Negima: El regreso
by tojaka
Summary: Alguien llega a Mahora, alguien quien más de uno pensaba que había desaparecido, como se lo tomaran ciertas personas que pensaban que sería difícil volverla a ver?


**Negima no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Era un día soleado en Mahora, en las calles no se podía ver apenas gente ya que los estudiantes de ese lugar habían empezado las clases. En una de las estaciones de tren se podía ver un hombre que acababa de llegar, a simple vista se podía deducir que no era muy mayor, estaba vestido todo de negro, no se lo podía ver el rostro ya que se lo cubría con una capa que llevaba. _

¿?; Bueno, bueno, este sitio no ha cambiado apenas, parece que fue ayer cuando estuve aquí, veamos, según la información que me han dado, debe estar por allí…

_El hombre dejo la estación adentrándose en la ciudad-escuela. Mientras tanto en una escuela de Mahora, las clases habían finalizado, por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes salían de sus aulas a toda prisa como si el sonido de la campana les hubiera alegrado el día, en una de las aulas quedaba un profesor y una alumna que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta._

Negi; E-Espera maestra!

_La chica se giró y le dio una mirada de fastidio al profesor. _

Evangeline; Que ocurre niño?

_Negi empezó a ponerse nervioso por lo que no pasó desapercibido por Evangeline._

Negi; Yo veras… Puedes esperarte un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo… Importante

_Evangeline arqueo una ceja y fue hacia la dirección donde estaba Negi._

Evangeline; De que quieres hablar? Tengo prisa

Negi; Bueno yo…

_Negi comenzó a ruborizarse al ver la mirada de Evangeline fija en él. _

Evangeline; Porque te sonrojas de repente?

_Negi desvió la mirada y Evangeline empezó a perder la paciencia._

Negi; Yo…

Evangeline; Tu qué?

_Evangeline suspiro y comenzó a irse hacia la puerta de clase._

Negi; E-Espera!

Evangeline; Cuando tengas claras tus ideas, me lo dices, sino es una pérdida de tiempo estar aquí, y como ya te he dicho tengo prisa

_Negi vio alejarse cada vez más a Evangeline._

Negi; Te… Quiero…

_Negi dijo esas palabras con una voz tan floja que cualquiera apenas podría haber entendido lo que decía, pero no era el caso de Evangeline quien se giró de repente y le dio una expresión de sorprendida._

Evangeline; Que has dicho? Repítelo

_Negi se puso cada vez más tenso y su cara estaba completamente roja, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Evangeline se acercó a él y lo agarro de la camisa._

Evangeline; Te lo volveré a decir, repítelo!

_En ese momento Negi hubiera querido no haber dicho nada, haberlo dejado estar y seguir como siempre, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, entonces cogió las fuerzas suficientes para repetírselo de nuevo, aunque la respuesta por parte de ella fuera agresiva, ya que ella siempre había querido a su padre, y sabía que esas palabras deberían significar algo para ella, no es fácil decirle a un vampiro que ha vivido durante siglos que le quieres cuando lo que suele escuchar es todo lo contrario._

Negi; Te quiero Evangeline…

_Negi cerró los ojos y espero una respuesta que parecía que nunca llegaba, entonces los volvió abrir y vio a Evangeline que le miraba fijamente._

Evangeline; Porque?

_Evangeline le soltó de la camisa. _

Negi; Que?

Evangeline; Porque de repente me dices eso, es alguna broma?

Negi; No, es verdad, desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, tu siempre has querido a mi padre… Por lo que sabía que me rechazarías, aun así quise decírtelo, de lo contrario no podría seguir con esta angustia

Evangeline; Has estado hablando con Kagurazaka o con ese animalejo? Hablas como si te hubieran dado consejo

_Negi desvió la mirada y Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Mira, si piensas así, dudo que te de un si por respuesta, mi discípulo no debería de darse por vencido y esperar a que le rechacen porque la persona que ama le guste otra persona

_Negi miro a Evangeline._

Negi; Entonces…

Evangeline; No te diré que si ni que no, tengo que pensármelo, ahora empieza a cambiar de actitud porque si no te diré un no por respuesta, ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos niño

_Evangeline dejo el aula y Negi se quedó pensando sobre ello. Mientras tanto en una de las calles de Mahora._

¿?; Debería de ser por aquí… Maldita sea, llevo rato andando, porque tuvo que irse a vivir tan lejos? O eso o la dirección que me dieron está mal, espero que no sea así, porque si no se va acordar de esta

_Mientras Chachamaru estaba preparando té para Evangeline quien hace poco tiempo había llegado y se había ido a su habitación, le pareció oír algo que decía refunfuñando pero lo dejo estar. Ahora Evangeline estaba tumbada en su cama pensando sobre lo de Negi._

Evangeline (Pensando); Es cierto que siempre me ha gustado Nagi, a pesar de que me puso esa maldición, y todavía no ha vuelto, ni siquiera sé dónde está… _Baka_, tch, voy a leer algo

_Evangeline se levantó y cogió un libro de varios que tenía, después regreso a su cama y se puso a leer para así poder olvidarse de todo por un rato, fueron pasando los minutos hasta que Chachamaru fue a su habitación._

Chachamaru; Disculpe ama

_Evangeline seguía mirando el libro sin apartar la mirada._

Evangeline; Que ocurre Chachamaru?

Chachamaru; Hay alguien en la puerta que desea verla

_Evangeline miro de reojo a Chachamaru._

Evangeline; Ahora no quiero ver a nadie, estoy ocupada, dile a Takamichi o alguna de esas niñas que regrese en otro momento

Chachamaru; No es Takamichi, ni ninguna estudiante

_Evangeline arqueo una ceja._

Evangeline; Es el director?

Chachamaru; No ama

Evangeline; Entonces dile que se vaya a otra parte, Chachamaru

_Chachamaru asintió y fue hacia la puerta donde la persona la estaba esperando._

Chachamaru; Lo siento pero el ama no quiere ver a nadie en estos momentos, quizás puedas verla más tarde

¿?; Eh? No quiere verme? Eso es raro, debe estar enfadada por lo que le hice… Chachamaru no?

_Chachamaru asintió._

¿?; Dile que es importante, intenta convencerla

Chachamaru; Lo intentare

_Chachamaru fue hacia la habitación de Evangeline de nuevo. Evangeline seguía leyendo el libro._

Chachamaru; Siento molestarle ama…

_Evangeline miro a Chachamaru con los ojos entrecerrados._

Evangeline; Que?

Chachamaru; La visita insiste en verla

Evangeline; Ya te dije que no quiero ver a nadie Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Lo se ama, pero al parecer no quiere irse y tiene algo importante que decirle

_Evangeline cerró el libro enfadada._

Evangeline; Muy bien, vamos a ver quién se atreve a molestar al Evangelio Oscuro, espero que sea importante como dice porque de lo contrario va a saber porque me llaman de esa manera

Chachamaru;…

_Evangeline bajo por las escaleras y fue hacia la puerta._

Evangeline; Muy bien, si no quieres morir, más te vale empezar a decirme que quieres!

_Evangeline abrió la puerta._

¿?; No has cambiado nada Evangeline

_Evangeline miro a la persona y se sorprendió._

Evangeline; NAGI?!

_Nagi empezó a reírse._

Nagi; Ha pasado un tiempo

Evangeline; Que haces tú aquí?!

Nagi; Veras fui a ver al director y me dijo que vivías aquí, ah, es cierto, vine a quitarte la maldición

Evangeline; QUE?!

Nagi; Pareces bastante sorprendida te dije que volvería no?

Evangeline; Sabes cuánto hace que estoy aquí por tu culpa?!

Nagi; Eh…

_Nagi se rascaba la cabeza por detrás mientras lo pensaba._

Evangeline; Llevo 15 años! Quince estudiando en una clase rodeada de colegialas con pajaritos en la cabeza! Por no decir que no puedo usar mi verdadero poder!

Nagi; Ah… Pues sí que ha pasado bastante tiempo... Perdona, perdí la noción del tiempo, pero ahora puedo quitártela no? Vas a dejar que lo haga o prefieres continuar así?

Evangeline; Tengo que responderte a ello? Claro que no quiero seguir así!

Nagi; Bien, entonces me dejas pasar? Siento como si hubiera discutido con alguien y me estuviera echando de casa

_Evangeline miro a Nagi con los ojos entrecerrados._

Evangeline; Esta bien, pasa

_Nagi entro dentro y Evangeline cerró la puerta._

Nagi; Entonces, voy a empezar, a ver el libro…

_Nagi cogió el libro y empezó a buscar en él el hechizo._

Evangeline; Tienes para rato?

Nagi; Un momento, aquí esta... Madre mía que largo, cuando lo haya leído tienes que beber de mi sangre, entendido?

_Evangeline miro a Nagi con curiosidad._

Evangeline; Porque?

Nagi; Porque al decir el hechizo de desactivación es necesario que tomes la sangre de quien te hizo la maldición o algún mago descendiente de él que tenga un poder igual o superior

_Evangeline asintió._

Nagi; Bien, "_Manman terro-terro_… "

_Nagi empezó a decir el hechizo y salió un circulo en forma de estrella en el suelo de color azul donde ellos estaban, iluminando todo el piso, entonces cuando termino el conjuro, Nagi se agacho para ponerse en la misma altura que Evangeline._

Nagi; Ahora solo queda que tomes mi sangre

_Evangeline miro a Nagi y se ruborizo, entonces se acercó al cuello, puso sus colmillos en él y comenzó a beber de su sangre, en ese momento apareció un destello que cubrió toda la habitación y que después de unos segundos se desvaneció, entonces Evangeline retiro sus colmillos y miro a Nagi quien le estaba sonriendo. _

Nagi; Funciono?

_Evangeline levanto las manos y se las miro, después de unos segundos su expresión de seriedad cambio dando una sonrisa._

Evangeline; Finalmente mis poderes están de vuelta… Puedo salir de este lugar en el que he estado tanto tiempo… Ha! Ha! Ha!

_Nagi miraba a Evangeline con los ojos entrecerrados._

Nagi; Oye Evangeline, siento interrumpir tu momento, pero me gustaría que no te fueras todavía

_Evangeline miro a Nagi fijamente_

Evangeline; Porque?

Nagi; Que te haya quitado la maldición no significa que puedas irte, te dije que te la quitaría cuando te graduases, pero todavía no lo has hecho no?

Evangeline; Como querías que me graduase si nunca regresabas! Aunque lo hubiera hecho no hubiera podido graduarme por lo que hubiera tenido que repetir constantemente!

_Nagi desvió la mirada y se levantó._

Nagi; Ah… Es cierto… De todas formas, yo me quedare un tiempo por aquí, me gustaría que te quedaras

Evangeline; Lo dices por Negi?

_Nagi miro a Evangeline._

Nagi; Si, bueno, ya sabes, no he estado mucho tiempo con él

_Nagi se daba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía._

Evangeline;…

Nagi; Pero…

_Nagi miro a Evangeline seriamente._

Nagi; También es por algo más que he venido aquí…

_Evangeline arqueo una ceja._

Evangeline; Que?

Nagi; Te lo diré mas tarde, ahora me gustaría ir a ver a Negi. Ah, por cierto… Evangeline

Evangeline; Que quieres?

Nagi; Bueno, veras… Ejem!

_Evangeline miro con curiosidad a Nagi._

Nagi; No tengo ningún sitio al que quedarme…

_Evangeline miro a Nagi fijamente._

Nagi; Puedo quedarme aquí?

_Evangeline se sorprendió._

Evangeline; Me estas pidiendo que te deje quedar?

_Nagi asintió._

Evangeline; A qué viene ese cambio de actitud? Vienes aquí, me quitas la maldición y ahora me pides que te deje quedar, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza cuando venias?

Nagi; Claro que no, pero que tiene de malo? No tengo ningún sitio al que quedarme, te parecería normal que me quedase en alguna habitación donde están las estudiantes?

Evangeline; Yo soy una _estudiante_

Nagi; Pero tienes más edad

Evangeline; Que insinúas?

Nagi; Entonces, me dejas sí o no?

_Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Esta bien

_Nagi sonrió._

Nagi; Bien! Entonces luego vendré, que vaya bien!

_Nagi se fue a ver a Negi, mientras Negi estaba en su habitación con Asuna y Konoka, preparando las clases._

Konoka; Negi, que te apetece de cenar?

_Negi miro a Konoka._

Negi; Cualquier cosa estará bien Konoka, gracias

_Konoka sonrió a Negi._

Konoka; Como quieras Negi

Asuna; Mm…

_Negi miro Asuna._

Negi; Te preocupa algo Asuna?

Asuna; Eh? Ah, es este ejercicio que no lo entiendo muy bien

Negi; De que es?

Asuna; Matemáticas

Negi; Déjame ver si puedo ayudarte

Asuna; Pero no eres profesor de inglés tú?

Negi; Eh? Sí, pero no se me daban mal las matemáticas

_Asuna miro a Negi con los ojos entrecerrados._

Asuna;… Que suerte la tuya

Negi; Eh?

_En ese momento, alguien golpeo la puerta._

Asuna; Ya voy yo

_Asuna abrió la puerta_

Asuna; Quién es?

Nagi; Hola! Esta Negi?

Asuna; Eh?

_Asuna miro a Nagi de arriba a abajo._

Asuna; Mm… Si esta pero para que quieres verlo?

_Nagi se quitó la capucha._

Asuna; Ah! Espera… Tu eres!

Negi; Quien es Asuna?

_Nagi entro dentro de la habitación._

Nagi; Hola Negi, has crecido mucho

Negi miro sorprendido a Nagi.

Negi; Pa-pa… **Papa?!**

Konoka; Ese es tu padre Negi?

Negi; Si-Si…

Asuna; Como es que estas aquí? Porque apareces de repente? Sabes lo que ha tenido que pasar Negi!

_Asuna señaló a Nagi y este le dio una mirada seria._

Nagi; Lo se… Me disculpo por ello

_Asuna cruzo los brazos._

Asuna; Conmigo no tienes que disculparte, es con Negi

_Nagi miro a Negi y este tenía una mirada era temblorosa y profunda._

Nagi; Siento no haber estado todo este tiempo, pero tenía mis razones

_Nagi dio una sonrisa a Negi._

Nagi: Pero ahora estoy aquí y tengo pensado quedarme un tiempo, al menos hasta que consigas las practicas aquí

Negi; En serio?

_Negi se alegró al saberlo y también le dio una sonrisa._

Asuna; Entonces, has venido para quedarte no?

_Nagi miro a Asuna mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice._

Nagi; Esa es una razón, la otra es para quitarle la maldición a Evangeline

Negi; Ah! Es cierto!

Asuna; Claro, cuando tienes pensado verla? Podemos acompañarte

Nagi; No es necesario, ya fui a verla antes y se le la quite

Asuna; Eh!

Negi; Entonces la maestra es libre

_Aparecieron signos de interrogación alrededor de Nagi._

Nagi; Eh? Que maestra? Evangeline? Maestra de qué?

Asuna; Es una larga historia

Konoka; Me alegro de que el padre de Negi se vaya a quedar una temporada aquí!

Asuna; Konoka, no lo digas en alto, sino-

_De repente se escucharon golpes en la puerta._

Ayaka; Asuna! Abre la puerta inmediatamente! Sé que el padre del profesor Negi está ahí! De lo contrario tirare la puerta abajo!

Asuna; Ni se te ocurra tirar la puerta! Ya voy! Por esto lo decía…

Nagi; Si que tiene el oído fino

Asuna; No lo sabes bien…

_Asuna suspiro y abrió la puerta y Ayaka entro dentro corriendo. Asuna miro de reojo._

Asuna; No hace falta que des las buenas tardes…

_Ayaka miro a Nagi con estrellas en los ojos._

Ayaka; Usted debe ser el padre de Negi

Nagi; Si, mi nombre es Nagi Springfield, encantado

_Nagi le guiño el ojo a Ayaka._

Ayaka; Es tal como me imagine! Yo soy Ayaka Yukihiro, encantada! El profesor Negi es un excelente profesor!

_Asuna estaba con los brazos cruzados y miro Ayaka con los ojos entrecerrados mientras daba una sonrisa torcida._

Asuna; Sera_ baka_

_Ayaka miro Asuna fijamente y se acercó a ella._

Ayaka; Me ha parecido que decías algo Asuna

_Asuna cerró los ojos._

Asuna; Que eres baka

Ayaka; Eh!

_Asuna y Ayaka comenzaron a discutir._

Nagi; Que les pasa?

Konoka; No te preocupes siempre están discutiendo pero en verdad se llevan bien

Nagi;…

Konoka; Preparare algo, quieres quedarte a cenar Nagi?

Nagi; Esta bien, gracias

_Konoka le dio una sonrisa y se fue a continuar con la cena, más tarde, después de haber cenado, Ayaka se fue a regañadientes ya que quería quedarse más tiempo, pero Asuna le dijo que era ya tarde y que tenía que acostarse temprano ya que al siguiente día le tocaba trabajar._

Nagi; Bien, tengo que irme

Asuna; Puedes quedarte si quieres

Nagi; No, gracias

Konoka; Pero tienes sitio para dormir?

Nagi; Si, estoy en casa de Evangeline viviendo en este momento

Asuna; Eh! Eso no es peligroso? Puede que beba de tu sangre cuando menos te lo esperes o saber qué cosas podría hacerte

_Nagi empezó a reírse._

Nagi; No lo creo que sea tan peligroso

_Nagi miro a Negi y sonrió._

Nagi; Tengo que irme Negi, nos veremos mañana,

_Negi asintió, entonces antes de que Nagi se fuera por la puerta, se detuvo y le miro._

Nagi; Oh, por cierto Negi

Negi; Que?

Nagi; Que te parecería si pudieras tener una madre?

Negi; Eh? Bueno yo… No me importaría… Pero, porque lo preguntas papa?

Nagi; Te lo diré mas tarde

_Nagi se fue a casa de Evangeline y dejo a Negi intrigado._

Asuna; No lo entiendo del todo

Konoka; A lo mejor está saliendo con alguien

Asuna; Eh!

_Minutos después Nagi llego a casa de Evangeline, Chachamaru le abrió la puerta, al entrar encontró a Evangeline en su forma adulta sentada en el sofá. _

Evangeline; Ya hablaste con Negi?

_Nagi asintió y Evangeline le miro._

Evangeline; Que querías decirme antes?

Nagi; Eh?

Evangeline; Ya sabes, antes de irte dijiste que me querías decir algo

Nagi; Oh, sí, eso…

_Nagi se sentó al lado de Evangeline y puso una mirada seria._

Evangeline;… Qué?

Nagi; Veras lo que quería decirte es…

_Nagi cogió las manos de Evangeline._

Evangeline; Que haces?

Nagi; Evangeline, yo te quiero

_Evangeline entrecerró los ojos._

Evangeline; Creo que no he escuchado bien, que es lo que has dicho?

Nagi; He dicho que te quiero Eva

Evangeline; **QUE?!**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo :) **

**Sé por el manga que la aparición de Nagi no tiene sentido aquí por lo que paso, pero me vino en mente hacer esta historia.**


End file.
